Dimensional Overture
by SaiyanBoyVegeta
Summary: Life was fine for Letuuz the last few years since his initial arrival. One day the most unexpected thing happens and he is thrust into an alternate dimension as Vegeta and Gohan look on... What will happen to the young saiyan and where will he end up... A


Dimensional Overture   
  
By : Chris Ryan  
  
Email : SaiyanBoyVegeta@aol.com  
  
Disclaimer : I dont own any of the characters presented except for one (Letuuz). They are all property of their respective owners. I dont claim them, just use them to present a story of my own creation. They are also presented from my own perspective on them. So if you think they wouldnt say or do what I make them say or do, well tough sh*t,   
  
j/k. Its just how I view them. So try to keep the bad emails and anthrax packages to a minimum.  
  
"Dimensional Overture - Part 1 - Is it destiny or sheer luck?"  
  
Chapter 1 - A Quick Departure  
  
Letuuz threw the majority of his belongings out of his closet but to no avail. His shoes seemed to have gotten up and walked away on their own. Though he knew a new pair would be in his future, its just having to listen to his mother complain about going to get them that would be the painful part. Of course Gran'ma Bulma wouldnt have a problem with it, since the family had more money then they knew to do with. Taking into account the fact they had dinosaurs roaming the garden, he figured new shoes wouldnt exactly break the bank. It had been rather peaceful for awhile, if peace meant you could sit for two minutes without worrying about a powermad villain bent on universal domination dropping by for tea and cake. Oh and wanting to wipe out all traces of life on the planet because the fact that there were super powerful people living here. Which made him laugh, since his grandfather didnt make the peace last much longer with his ritual tirades and mass destruction (which only included the gravity chamber and the majority of the Capsule Corp. Complex). The typical explosions and quaking earth made for an unusual life. While Letuuz didnt mind the brief, no pun intended, excitement. Gohan, his best friend, preferred to take it easy and live a quieter life in the country. Even though they lived considerable distance from each other, they always were seen together. Usually with cute girls on their arms at the local theater, or wandering about the mall, and on occassion at the amusement park. Letuuz enjoyed his life but felt out of place. He longed for the excitement of heroism and defeating villains to save the world or even the universe. Though he didnt know his wish was about to be granted.  
  
The day started out pretty quietly, but without fail his grandfather Vegeta blew up the newest gravitron generator and he could his grandparents arguing over it. Letuuz stared out the window watching them bicker. He knew it would be over soon, with both of them throwing their arms in the air, Bulma groaning "Men" and Vegeta growling "Earth Women". Then have them part ways in opposite directions. He laughed inwardly at the daily spectacle. It happened in an almost clockwork, soap opera kind of way. Suddenly a knock at his door brought him back to reality. His mother opened the door, an upset look plastered on her face.   
  
"You promised you would stop fighting at school", she said, disappointedly.  
  
"I know mom, but the kids were teasing me again. Calling me a spoiled little rich kid", he replied sliding down from the window sill.  
  
"I dont care young man, you know you could hurt some one or even worse", his mother responded, sighing as she crossed her arms.  
  
"I hate going to school, cant I just stay home. Gran'pa Vegeta never had to go to school and look at him", Letuuz pleaded.  
  
"Vegeta is an exception. He's already fully grown but he has no skills except to get himself into fights", she remarked.  
  
"Yeah, I could just enter the Tenki Budokai tournament and earn a living", he said as he puffed his chest up.  
  
His mother just groaned, "Theres more to it then making money Letuuz, take Gohan for example, he is studying hard to get into a good school. Then go onto college and become a respected scholar. You spend so much time with him, but that never rubs off on you."  
  
"Gohan is cool and all but I dont want to be a bookworm. I was destined for more then that", Letuuz growled angrily.  
  
"Great, you are starting to sound like Vegeta, Mr Destiny, but Im afraid theres more to that too. If you want to believe in destiny thats fine, though you dont understand that life wont fall into your lap. You will have to work for it", she said as she made her way out the doorway, "But please promise me you will stop fighting, and stick to it this time."  
  
"I promise", he sighed.  
  
The door closed with a light click and Letuuz turned to look back out the window. There was Bulma walking into the gravity chamber with her repair tool kit. He smiled, it was almost too easy to predict.  
  
*********************************  
  
The next day wasnt too much different, except a thunderstorm, which wasnt that bad but it was very strange weather for the time of year. Letuuz walked in through the front door only to be greeted by a familiar face grinning at him.  
  
"Gohan! You made it out here in this kind of weather", Letuuz exclaimed, smiling back.  
  
"Yeah we came to town to get my new school books but it wasnt this bad until maybe 10 minutes ago", Gohan said, pointing to a bag full of books.  
  
"Well I figured your overprotective mom wouldnt let you out of the house in anything but a sunny day", he remarked laughing.  
  
"Its just that she decided I had enough homeschooling, and shes had enough of my complaining about being bored", Gohan replied as he joined Letuuz's laughter.  
  
"So the mighty scholar Gohan finally swaps books with the public school crowd eh", Letuuz said, jabbing Gohan in the rips with his elbow.  
  
"I know, Im as surprised as you are. Shes usually tugging on the leash, but not anymore", he remarked excitedly.  
  
"I wish the storm would quit, so we could spar alittle before dinner", Letuuz said, looking out the window at the black clouds.  
  
"Its ok, we have the rest of the school year to do that since I can stay here after school to do homework and hang out", he replied with a smile.  
  
"Holy cow, you mean it? Chichi's going to let you stay here after school. I guess the operation to remove the stick worked", Letuuz exclaimed as they both burst into laughter again.  
  
"Enough of the sass, boys, you dont need to put down any adult. Especially around me. I dont take lightly to backtalk or smart ass remarks", a voice boomed from atop the stairs.  
  
Both boys froze when they realized who was speaking. Letuuz turned around as the person whom the voice belonged to came out from the shadows of the top step.  
  
"Im sorry Gran'pa Vegeta, I didnt mean any disrespect", he said quietly.  
  
"Kakarotts wife may be human but she is the mate of a Saiyan, which means you will respect her. I have to admit though she would have made an excellent saiyan if she would have been born among our people", Vegeta remarked, grinning.  
  
"I have to admit Vegeta, you can be civilized when someone possesses something you admire", another voice shot out.  
  
"Quiet woman, I dont need to listen to your harping. I get enough of that from Bulma", Vegeta growled.  
  
"You deserve it, with the kind of attitude she has to put up from you", Schala retorted, coming out from shadows behind Vegeta.  
  
He just spat, making his way down the stairs and into the kitchen. Letuuz shot a glance to Gohan as he walked over to the Television. A sudden news break had caught his attention.   
  
"This just in, our sources in Satan City have confirmed that a Level 4 tornado is on its way into the center  
  
of town. All residents are advised to evacuate immediately and report to one of the four designated storm  
  
shelters. I repeat, evactuate Satan City and report to one of the four designated storm shelters..."  
  
"Oh great, there goes the ride home", Gohan remarked sarcastically, smiling.  
  
"Like you would want to go home right now", Letuuz laughed.  
  
"Come on boys, lets get to our custom shelter now", Bulma said as she came in from the kitchen, "Chichi, and my parents are waiting for us right now."  
  
"What about Gran'pa", Letuuz asked.  
  
"Hes tough, Im sure he'll be fine, but I need you two to hurry up", Bulma said firmly.  
  
"No I wont go unless Gran'pa is in there with us. I have to go find him", Letuuz yelled as he dashed through the front door.  
  
"Letuuz", Schala screamed.  
  
"Dont worry Schala, Ill go get him", Gohan said as he ran after him.  
  
"Gohan, wait", she said, taking a single step before cursing under her breath.  
  
Bulma grabbed her by the arm, and shook her head, "We have to hurry to the shelter right this minute, the tornado will be here in a matter of minutes. They went looking for Vegeta, and Im sure he will find them before they find him. I have faith in the fact that Vegeta wouldnt let anything happen to those boys."  
  
"Alright", Schala whispered, a sign of worry in her voice, as she and Bulma made their way to the shelter and the frantic Chichi.  
  
*********************************  
  
"You didnt have to come after me Gohan", Letuuz shouted over the noise of the storm.  
  
"Your my friend Lee, I wouldnt let you go out her alone, though I still think we need to get back to the house", Gohan screamed back.  
  
"I dont care, I dont want something to Gran'pa. Hes the only one besides you that understands me", Letuuz hollered, barely audable over the raging storm in which they were engulfed.  
  
"Vegeta can take care of himself, hes withstood more then wind, rain and lightning", he replied.  
  
"Gohan, there is something wrong about this, I have a feeling that there is something that will happen if we dont find my grandfather", Letuuz yelled, eyes almost squeezed shut from the pounding rain, as he flew through the air soaked.  
  
"I understand you might have misgivings about this but just because you dont like the fact a freak storm occurred doesnt mean that something bad will happen", Gohan screamed at the top of his lungs.  
  
The sounds of the rain and wind whipping across their rainsoaked bodies seemingly grew louder as they flew. Suddenly Letuuz came to an abrupt halt, as Gohan ran straight into him. He hovered frozen in the air, a look of horror on his face. Gohan rubbed his nose as he tried to open his eyes. A storm funnel that seemed to measure several miles in diameter was directly in front of them. The buildings, and anything that wasnt bolted down were ripped from the ground like they practically nothing. Then they were subsequently ripped apart by sheer force of the wind. Letuuz struggled to stay where he was but slowly the wind pulled him inch by inch closer to it.  
  
"Lee, we need to get the hell out of here", Gohan screamed as loud as he could muster but to Letuuz it was barely a whisper.  
  
He hovered there, transfixed by the power of the vortex in front of him. There was something inside of him that felt like this was a familiar sight. It was like he had been here before in a weird sense of Deja Vu. A little voice inside his head whispered to him to go into it. The winds whipped around, as rain was bent and contorted in various directions, the lightning shot around it. It coursed through the twister like electrical wires. Letuuz couldnt pull his gaze away. Gohan kept screaming but he just shut it out, along with the noise of the storm. He just hovered there staring. Letuuz couldnt move, he wouldnt move.  
  
*********************************  
  
Vegeta fought through the storm as he felt a sudden surge in power. He knew the signatures well. It seemd that Gohan and Letuuz decided to venture out there on some fools errand to find him. The wind pulled him every which way, he pushed ahead until he caught sight of them. Suddenly the wind pulsed, tossing him off to the left. He powered on, trying to gain control of his direction. He screamed out their names only to be drowned out by the noise around him. His anger was rising, along with force of the wind currents. It was all he could to do to finally make his way in their direction. Vegeta stopped only a foot behind Gohan. The gods must have blessed the boys in his mind, seeing as they made it this far unharmed. He reached out and grabbed Gohan by the arm roughly. The boy turned around and screamed something that Vegeta couldnt make out. Vegeta pulled him closer until he finally heard what he was saying.  
  
"Somethings wrong with Letuuz, he wont move, I dont know what to do", he screamed out to Vegeta.  
  
Great, it seemed that he would have to push forward to Letuuz, though it was taking all his energy to hold his position behind Gohan. The otherworldly winds had a deathgrip on his body, holding him at bay this close to the tornado. It was unlike anything Vegeta ever felt, even in the gravity chamber. He spiked his power as far above what he conciously believed it to be. Finally, he inched himself almost within range of Letuuz. Vegeta stopped only a fingernail scrape from his grandson when suddenly he felt lightheaded. His vision blurred but he shook it off, he needed to get Letuuz out there as quickly as possible. Meanwhile behind him Gohan took refuge from the wind. Vegeta suddenly felt a quick drop of power and he fell back a few feet, taking Gohan with him. All the while Letuuz hovered unmoving from his current position, zombified, staring at the tornado.  
  
"YeeeAAHHhhhhhhh", Letuuz suddenly screamed as he rushed forward with such speed that he left Vegeta and Gohan awestruck.  
  
"Letuuz", they both screamed in unison as he entered the windtunnel and vanished.  
  
The tornado suddenly surged in strength, throwing Vegeta and Gohan back with neckbreaking power. They went sailing through the air and came to stop as they slammed into the pavement with such force they left imprints. Just as quickly the tornado evaporated into the air and the sky lightened up to reveal a warm sunny day. Letuuz vanished along with it, leaving them wondering what happened.  
  
Vegeta screamed as loud as he possibly could, slamming his fist into the ground, "LEEEEEETUUUUUUZZZZZ!!!" 


End file.
